The following description of background art may include insights, discoveries, understandings or disclosures, or associations together with disclosures not known to the relevant art prior to the present invention but provided by the invention. Some of such contributions of the invention may be specifically pointed out below, whereas other such contributions of the invention will be apparent from their context.
In modern communication and computer networks, management of network infrastructure equipment, such as personal computers, servers and printers, is an important part of the operation of the network. In a large network comprising tens and hundreds of devices the management of devices requires a systematical approach to be efficient or even possible. Today, the management of infrastructure is performed using standards like the Simple Network Management Protocol (SNMP) and Netconf. These protocols enable the monitoring and possible control of devices connected to the network in a controlled and efficient manner. These methods work well in an Ethernet-based office information technology (IT) environment comprising devices having processor power. Power consumption, traffic overhead and implementation complexity are not a concern in this environment.
Enterprises are rapidly connecting Machine-to-Machine (M2M) systems into their backend IT infrastructure for e.g. energy monitoring, remote machine monitoring, building automation and asset management. M2M systems often include very simple, cheap, battery powered devices connected via deep low-bandwidth access networks. The scale of devices in an M2M network is also massively different, including even up to millions of devices in a single management domain.
Traditional IT system network management solutions and existing protocols like SNMP are too inefficient and complex to managing M2M systems end-to-end. Present solutions are not designed for deep networks, and extremely large numbers of devices with small processing power and minimum power consumption.
Thus, Machine-to-Machine systems today tend to use specialized legacy or proprietary management solutions. Partly this is a result of many M2M systems not being based on IP protocols, however the trend for proprietary protocols has continued even when IP-based networking is available.